Carolina
Freelancer Carolina is a major character in the Red vs Blue series, and the main protagonist of the Project Freelancer saga. While many characters believed her to be dead, she was revealed to be alive during the Season 9 finale. Overview Project Freelancer She first appeared to help twin siblings South Dakota and North Dakota in their mission at Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility to recover a data file. She fought and killed several soldiers and bailed the Dakota siblings out and returned them (and the file) to the Mother of Invention. She later appeared during a training match between Tex, a "new recruit", and a three-man team of York, Wyoming, and Maine. She appeared curious about Tex as she was holding up her own ground very well, which South joked would threaten Carolina's position as Rank Number One. She showed no concern when Wyoming and Maine began using live rounds on Tex, but rushed to York's aid when a grenade injured him, permanently damaging his eye. She is then yelled at by the Director for "not acting as a team", leaving her wondering why Tex got more special attention from him than the others. The Director then places her in charge of the Mission for the Sarcophagus, going with Team A to the building where it is being kept. However, while her team succesfully secures the Sarcophagus, Tex ends up with the briefcase carried by one of the leading Insurrectionists, the other objective of the mission. Carolina ends up competing with Tex for the briefcase, but loses to her. This places Carolina as Number Two on the rank board, bumping Tex up to Number One. She is then told to prepare to undergo more questionable missions by the Director. Carolina appears again with other Freelancers while invading an Insurrectionist battleship in an attempt to apprehend the Insurrectionist Leader. They find out, however, that not only has the Leader already escaped, but also that one of their own, C.T, was secretly in alliance with the Insurrection and left with them after the Leader escaped. When C.T is located at a later date, the Director sends her and the other Freelancers to retrieve her Armor Enhancement. The mission seems to go smoothly as they fight their way past various Insurrectionists, but Carolina soon finds herself competing with Tex once again as they finally break into the room where C.T and the Leader are making their last stand. C.T tries to tell them of the Director's crimes, but both Freelancers refuse to listen, and a battle ensues once C.T calls Tex a "shadow", prompting her to open fire. Tex eventually manages to wound and kill C.T, causing Carolina to yell at her for killing one of their own, showing that despite C.T's traitorous acts, Carolina still showed some concern towards her well-being...unlike Tex, who had no qualms about killing a traitor. Carolina begins to train for even longer sessions to try and surpass Tex, who is greatly favored by the Director. She gets angered, though, when she feels what she's doing is not enough. This when Sigma, her original AI before giving it to Maine, manipulates her into wanting an AI for herself. This prompts Carolina to barge in on a conversation between Tex and the Director and Counselor, demanding not just one, but two AI Fragments. Despite the Counselor's objections, the Director agrees to let Carolina have them, with Tex giving her props for making a "gutsy" move. After she is implanted with them, she demands a match with Tex. However, before the match can even begin, the Director sees Tex in the training room and panics, shouting her name (Allison), sending all the AI and their implantees, including Carolina, into extreme pain, which is more than Carolina can bear. Though the Director does nothing to help, Tex puts her out of her misery by knocking her unconscious. By the time Carolina wakes up, she learns that after the failed implantation of Epsilon into Washington, the Director was pulling the plug on AI implantation. Not willing to give up her AI Fragments, she barges in on his meeting with the Counselor just as Tex (now revealed to be the Beta AI) begins her break-in. Carolina is sent to dispose of her, coming into conflict with her old friend and love interest York, who is siding with Tex. Though emotionally distressful, the battle quickly ends as Carolina moves past him and finally battles Tex in a real fight. During the fight, the Mother of Invention crash lands on Sidewinder, sending Carolina flying through the window and out into the snow by a cliff. By this point, Sigma persuades Maine, now known as the Meta, to collect the other AI in order for him to become the Alpha, so he steals Eta and Iota from Carolina and throws her off the cliff, causing everyone to believe she died in the fall. However, for a few brief seconds, Carolina is shown pulling out a grappling gun, explaining how she survived. Rescuing Epsilon Years pass by with Carolina out of the picture, until the Meta's death. She recruits the Reds and Blues to help her find Epsilon, eventually succeeding at retrieving him from the memory unit. Upon revealing herself to be alive, she recruits them to help her find and kill the Director. Carolina clearly views the Reds and Blues as "worthless idiots", though Washington has warmed up to them over time, saying they're not bad when you get to know them. She also expressed guilt and regret that Maine became the Meta, primarily from sacrificing Sigma to help Maine communicate after this throat injury. She initially shows distrust of Epsilon, as when she traveled to the island where Wyoming killed York, Epsilon talks to her about them being kept in the dark. She reprimands him by telling him they were on a need-to-know basis, and that he could never understand how it feels to lose people you trust. Epsilon proves her wrong, however, by showing her an old video file of York, saying he understands why she did what she did, he just wishes she didn't. Carolina confides more in Epsilon, eventually helping her let go of the animosity she bears towards Tex (while Carolina hated her, Tex would have done anything to save her). By the time they reach Valhalla, they finally locate the Director, but things take a turn for the worst when the Reds and Blues begin to abandon her after learning they are just scapegoats while she finishes her vendetta against the Director. Even Washington betrays her when she threatens Tucker, leaving only Epsilon by her side. The two manage to find the facility where the Director is located, but are horrified when they see he never stopped attempting to bring Allison back, encountering several Tex clones. Though Carolina puts up a good fight, she breaks down when one of them throws her into a wall, saying she could never beat Tex. This is when the Reds and Blues arrive to help her, having a change of heart and give her a second chance, which she shows gratitude for. After defeating the Tex clones, Carolina and Epsilon finally encounter the Director, who to their surprise shows much remorse for his previous actions and spent several years in suffering over the past events. Upon seeing his pain, Carolina lets go of her animosity towards him as well. At this point, the viewer learns the Director and Carolina are actually father and daughter when he says Carolina was "his greatest creation". This, in turn, makes Allison her mother, explaining Tex's attitude towards Carolina. She and Epsilon watch the Reds and Blues, including Washington, readjust to their normal lives in Blood Gulch as they leave to find rogue agents who are using stolen equipment from the now-defunct Project Freelancer. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Soldiers Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Heroines Category:Military Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Rivals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Speedsters Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Determinators